Coin of Ancestry
} |arg= } |icon=INV_Misc_ElvenCoins |quality=Common |bind=BoP |itemid=21100 |comment=A symbol of honor and respect for one's ancestry. |ilvl=1 |stack=100 |name=Coin of Ancestry}} A Coin of Ancestry is a token acknowledging that you have esteemed an Elder enough to seek him or her out during the Lunar Festival. Source Coins of Ancestry can be obtained only during the Lunar Festival seasonal event. Each Elder gives you one Coin of Ancestry as a quest reward when you speak with him or her. There are 75 to collect during the event. The Coins of Ancestry Bind on Pickup, as do the items they purchase, so each character must collect their own Coins of Ancestry for the items they want. Spending Only during the Lunar Festival, two vendors in Moonglade will redeem Coins of Ancestry for goods: * sells festival clothes and festival consumables. * sells tailor patterns for red festival clothes and engineering schematics for various fireworks. (See the NPCs' pages for a specific list of the items each sells.) All of the items they vend Bind on Pickup except ), which is sold for silver, not Coins of Ancestry. The coins don't have a limited duration, so you can save your excess for next year's Lunar Festival. Planning An engineer who wants all the fireworks schematics will need thirty Coins of Ancestry. A tailor who wants both festival clothes patterns will need ten Coins of Ancestry. The quest requires setting off eight Lunar Festival Rockets and two Lunar Festival Rocket Clusters. Purchasing the items from the vendors located conveniently nearby costs eight x for the rockets and two x for the clusters. Valadar Starsong sells a fireworks pack for five Coins of Ancestry that has thirty rockets in it that do not bind and can be traded to others. The item they replace is so cheap and convenient that there is no demand, but if you are so inclined, you can save some minor silver sending your alts to Moonglade. There are six different festive outfits you can purchase for five Coins of Ancestry each. They have a distinct look, but no combat stats and are item level 1, so they can't hold strong enchantments. They are decent town clothes. You probably want one for the achievement (see below). The only other item, , is the gem of the wares. One Coin of Ancestry buys eight Festival Dumplings. Each dumpling will restore 100% of the eater's health and 75% of the eater's mana. Achievements Several Lunar Festival World Event achievements are collecting Coins of Ancestry: *A Coin of Ancestry - Receive a Coin of Ancestry *5 Coins of Ancestry - Receive 5 Coins of Ancestry *10 Coins of Ancestry - Receive 10 Coins of Ancestry *25 Coins of Ancestry - Receive 25 Coins of Ancestry *50 Coins of Ancestry - Receive 50 Coins of Ancestry You are given credit for coins saved from the previous events. Since this is the first Lunar Festival since achievements have been added and there is no preceding context, it is unclear if Coins of Ancestry that you spend this year will count next year. Since you can accumulate Coins of Ancestry from year to year, you do not have to visit the same number of elders to earn these achievement, but there is a separate Lunar Festival achievement series that tracks those visits, requiring you to visit individual Elders. If you visit the Elders for the Honor the Elders achievements, you will also get the Coins of Ancestry and earn the collecting the Coins of Ancestry achievement at the same time. One achievement is a purchase that costs five Coins of Ancestry to complete: *Lunar Festival Finery - Purchase a festive pant suit or festive dress with five Coins of Ancestry. You need to purchase one the festive outfits that sells: : • • : • • These cost each. Valadar Starsong is located in Moonglade, and only during the Lunar Festival. Doing the simple quest will reward you with a scroll to use to teleport to Moonglade from within any of the Reveler's Circles where the Lunar Festival Revelers are celebrating in the capital cities. You can also teleport back using the scroll. The reveler's circle is the large column of light with the dancers around it, not the one with the Elder in it. The follow-on quest is to travel to Moonglade and talk to Valadar Starsong, after which you can purchase from him. External links